baconismfandomcom-20200213-history
Vespasian Vegan Squad
Race: Cybernatic Human Organism * Faction: Veganarchism * Morale: No * Number:4 Genesis Veganarhia Vespasian armor is the pinnacle of armoured protection available to Veganarchism faction. Each is all but impervious to small arms fire and can even withstand the merciless onslaught of anti-tank weaponry or burning effects of fire. Created just before the great genocide, before the Vegan invasion of nowadays Japan, the Veganarchist regime tried to withstand the corruption present at any level of their civilization. At first the Tetrarchy of Rome, the leaders of Veganarchism regime attempted to enact death punishment for bribery or any types of corruption, however, their great Vegan Empire fighting a full-scale war could not afford to lose manpower and so appeared the „Memory Cleansing Reform”. According to the new reforms, any Vegan that dared to fall into the temptation for money or personal gain and betray the regime, they would be arrested and lobotomized. A neurosurgical procedure that removed most parts of the brains to prevent the patient from having any past memories and were replaced with an artificial brain containing the Veganarchist doctrine. The patient remained in a stasis of coma, till he was encased in a heavy armored suit that molded on the patient's body and connected to the artificial brain. As bold warriors in whom the indefatigable heroism of a indoctrinated Vegan combined with the terrible weaponry and indomitable mass of the battle suit were now considered a killing war-machine. By the time of the great genocide, an entire legion of these cybernetic human organisms was ready in blowing apart the enemy at range, before getting in close and crushing them in a final, ruthless assault. The success of these members of an elite legion gained the name of „Vespasian Legion”. The name is an odd reinterpretation made after Titus Flāvius Caesar Vespasiānus Augustus, a Roman emperor which renewed old taxes and instituted new ones, increased the tribute of the provinces, and kept a watchful eye upon the treasury officials. When he had introduced a urine tax on public toilets, a latin proverb may have been created, from which the Vegan Tetrarchy might have found inspiration since the members of the Vespasian Legion were Vegans punished for their corruption. The latin proverb „Pecunia non olet.”(Money does not smell) became the motto of the Vespasian Legion, to bear as a reminder for their punishment and their lack of humanity. Abilities and Tactics The Vespasian Vegan Squad is organized in four members, usually arriving as support for weaker Vegan Squad that are facing a stronger foe. The Vespasian Vegans are emotionless, lacking fear they will fight to the death or they will retreat only if they are ordered. As any other machines, they are immune from shock or burning effects that demoralize or slow the actions of humans. His night, warmth and laser visions offer him an excellent sight no matter the battle conditions. Electromagnetic pulses are his greatest weaknesses for he will become inactive and malfunction the artificial brain. High caliber bullets are also effective to pierce his head or abdominal armor. The Vespasian Vegan Squad carries a variety of weapons into combat, equipped with a plasma gatling gun on his right arm, a left power fist able to deliver electro-shock on the enemy, however he rarely uses it with the purpose of conserving energy and switches the power fist with claws able to slash and thrust the enemy. __FORCETOC__